


A Very Distinctive Yarn

by poppetawoppet



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Parker is a relationship expert, Pure Fun, an AU of my own fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Quinn has feelings for Eliot, Eliot has a girlfriend, and somehow it all works out anyway thanks to a phone call from Parker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Distinctive Yarn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynne_monstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/gifts).



> because lynne-monstr requested a sequel
> 
> this is a not-quite sequel to my knitting fic, it's an AU of the what happens after, mostly because in that fic I friendshipped Quinn/Eliot, and it's totally not the case here. 
> 
> See the end of the work for the relationship spoiler. (EXCEPT YOU LYNNE)

_one year later_

Parker’s doing inventory of her harnesses and rigging, so Quinn knows when he walks into their new headquarters in Cincinnati there isn’t a job.

“So, uh, what am I here for? You said you were calling a meeting,” he says.

Parker looks up at him. “We are.”

Quinn takes a chair, and looks at her.

“Okay.”

She sighs and takes the couch next to him.

“I thought by now you would have noticed it, but I’m getting sad and I’m fixing it.”

“Fixing what?”

Parker smiles at him. “You and Eliot, of course.”

Quinn blinks. There is not a him and Eliot. Eliot’s got a girl in Kentucky, though he hasn’t told Parker and Hardison (because they would mercilessly hound him to meet her he says,) and Quinn does not have a thing for Eliot Spencer.

Not remotely.

Not at all.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Quinn says carefully.

Parker laughs. “He likes you.”

“I-he-what?”

“He’s been trying to flirt with you for six months now. You haven’t noticed?”

Quinn’s seen Eliot flirt, and no, he has not been flirting with Quinn. 

“He doesn’t flirt with people he likes the way he flirts with people in public,” Parker says. “I only know because of when he was flirting with Hardison and I right before we did our thing.”

“Wait, what?”

Now Quinn’s picturing Eliot in bed with the two of them, and he shifts uncomfortably in his pants. 

Parker grins, “You do have a thing for Eliot.”

Quinn sighs. It’s no use trying to hide it. Hell, he’s surprised Eliot hasn’t said anything with all the beanies Quinn keeps knitting for him.

“Have you seen him in the kitchen?” Quinn says. 

“He does have nice hands,” Parker says.

“Not fair. Anyway, he has a girlfriend. Don’t tell him I told you that.”

Parker tilts her head. “He does?”

“Yeah, some girl in Kentucky. Raises horses.”

“She doesn’t happen to be named Aimee does she?”

“How—“

Parker laughs. “I knew that’s why Eliot voted for Cincinnati. Hardison owes me five hundred bucks and a new rig!”

“So you know her.”

Parker nods. “Know her?”

Parker stands up and pulls out her phone.

“Hey Aimee, it’s Parker. Yeah, that Parker. Uh-huh. No Eliot doesn’t know that I know. Quinn told me. Oh really? Oh. Well isn’t that interesting? Ok. Ok. I will do that. Thank you.”  
Parker goes back to Quinn, and sits down.

“Ok, cleared up some things. When’s the next time Eliot and you just like, did stuff?”

Quinn shrugs. “We haven’t found a knitting group yet, and it’s not yet football season, so awhile.”

Parker shakes her head. “Next time he asks you to go somewhere, go.”

“Fine.”

“Good meeting,” Parker says and turns back to her rigging.

Quinn shakes his head, not even sure what she accomplished, and walks out.

*

_six weeks later_

“Hey, you want to go fishing next week?”

Quinn looks at Eliot. 

“Sure,” he says.

So he finds himself in Eliot’s truck, rods and packs in the back, watching the Kentucky hills go by and nervously wiping his hands on his pants, trying to figure out what all this means.

(He’s been watching Eliot carefully since Parker had said something, and sure enough, he is flirting with Quinn. It is different than when he flirts with other people. It’s more touches and favorite foods and that one smile that actually touches Eliot’s eyes.)

When they drive into the deep country, and down a long driveway with horse paddocks and a big farmhouse, Quinn freezes. 

“There is a fishing hole about one mile out, so there will be fishing,” Eliot says as they got out of the truck. “I just didn’t know—“  
“Eliot Spencer, you didn’t call,” a female voice calls.

Quinn turns, and, yeah, she’s gorgeous, reddish brown hair, wicked smile, and a walk that demanded attention. She takes off her hat and leaps into Eliot’s arms, kissing him. There’s love there, and Quinn has no clue why he’s even here.

“This must be Quinn,” she says, and walks over to him. “I’m Aimee, and I must say, you are even better than the pictures.”

Then her hands are in his hair, and her lips on her his, and okay, she’s kissing him, and yeah, she can kiss, and when she steps back, her mouth purses.

“I am going to kill you, Eliot Spencer. How in the hell did you end up so shy?”

Eliot shrugs, and Aimee rolls her eyes. She puts her arm through Quinn’s and pulls him inside. Eliot follows with the bags, and takes them upstairs. Aimee takes Quinn’s coat and sits him on the couch.

“Wait here,” she says.

When she comes back, she’s carrying tea, but all Quinn can do is stare at her sweater. It’s a soft green, and he recognizes the yarn, because he just took off a beanie made out of the same material, and his breath quickens and he doesn’t remember how to talk.

Eliot walks in and sits at Quinn’s side. Aimee sits at the other.

“Since Eliot’s a dumb idiot who can’t express feelings,” Aimee says.

“I can too, it’s just awkward, with Parker and Hardison around all the time, and then having to explain, and well, I, uh—“ Eliot sips his tea. “Fine. I’ve been sort of flirting with you for some time now, and I get the idea you weren’t entirely ignorant of it, and not entirely objecting either, unless I’ve totally misread this and—“

Quinn shakes his head, “No misread. I just. I mean.”

He looks at Aimee, “And you’re okay with this?”

“I shared Eliot with the US Army, I think you’ll be a lot less demanding. Well, I don’t know, but we can work out bedroom politics later.”

“I don’t—“

Aimee smiles, “You’re cute, and Eliot likes you, so that must mean you’re probably an okay person, and I’m willing to share if you are. Plus, you were totally checking me out earlier, so I’m sure we can find something in common.”

Quinn digs the beanie out of his back pocket and puts in her lap. Then he takes her hand and kisses it. He turns to Eliot, who is rubbing his hands together nervously. Quinn leans forward, pulling Eliot to him with his free hand and kissing him. 

_Oh,_ he thinks when Eliot’s hands card through his hair, and Aimee hums behind him.

Quinn pulls away.

“Guess that means you’re staying for a bit?” Aimee asks.

Quinn clears his throat, “Yeah, I think we can work something out.”

“Good,” she says. “I have to go back to work, Eliot’s on dinner duty, and Quinn gets to be on vacation today.”

She kisses Eliot on the cheek, then leans over and whispers in his ear, “You’ll need the rest for tonight. I am demanding, and—“

Quinn’s cheeks heat as she continues to whisper in his ear.

“See you tonight, boys.”

“I think I love her already,” Quinn says slowly.

Eliot grins. “Just remember, this ain’t a one time deal.”

“Got that.”

Quinn watches as Eliot goes into the kitchen, and pulls out his phone.

**Thanks for the advice. We can compare hand notes later.**

_**:D**_

**hope Hardison owes you big one this bet.**

_**I’d tell you, but I don’t sext friends.**_

Quinn laughs until Eliot pokes his head around the kitchen.

“You okay?”

“Great. Fine. Perfect.”

Eliot shakes his head. “You’ve been around Parker too much.”

Quinn chuckles. “You have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eliot Spencer/Aimee Martin, implied Eliot/Aimee/Quinn


End file.
